Energy Manipulation
Energy Manipulation is the ability to manipulate energy. It is generally accepted that energy manipulation is abbreviated to EM. The most common energy manipulated is psi but it is not limited to psi. Energy can be changed from one form to another(ex. psi to ki). Energy manipulation is most known for the creation of constructs. Visualization aids in energy manipulation and it is recommended that some practice is done if one is inexperienced in it. One is never done with energy manipulation; there are an endless number of constructs that can be created. Experimentation is key. Sensing Energy Out of all things one tries to do first, sensing energy is one of the most difficult for some to accomplish. This is not uncommon as they are not used to not only the visualization that is accompanied by it but also the energy manipulation behind it. The following technique may help with sensing and manipulating energy for the first time: # Close your eyes and visualize your body with all of its veins. # Visualize these veins as instead of carrying blood, they carry energy. See this energy circling through your body constantly. Try to sense its vibration as it circulates through your body. # Focus your attention to one of your arms. Tell the energy in your body to focus on that area. See if you notice a different feeling -- a tingling, warm or cold, prickly, or perhaps another strange sensation there. Now, focus on your other arm. Move the energy there. Now, move it to one of your legs. # Once you are finished moving the energy around, let the energy flow normally through your body. Do not worry if you forget this part, it will go back to normal on its own eventually! Do not be discouraged if you do not feel it the first, second, or even third attempt. It takes practice, time, and patience. Once you attempt this, move on to the psi ball. Programming Programming is the main component in energy manipulation. There are many ways to program and one way may be better for a person than another. In addition, one way may be better for a certain construct than another. Programming and energy manipulation go hand in hand. Energy Manipulation and Chakras The importance of chakras and energy manipulation is debatable. The use of chakras is not necessary when manipulating energy, however, when manipulating energy the energy may pass through chakras. It is important that one regularly checks the cleanliness of their energy system and body, chakras included, and cleans semi-frequently. The lack of doing so may cause blockages in the chakras with minimal impact on energy manipulation. Absorbing/Releasing Energy Absorbing energy is done when one needs more energy for a construct they are working on, or if they believe they have used a lot of energy practicing. To absorb energy: # Choose the target you wish to take energy from. It is suggested you take energy from a inanimate object, such as a planet like the earth or a tree. The source of the object does not effect the energy that you receive from it as it is simply a source of energy. # Concentrate on the object. You will want to establish a link between you and this object. It is easier to visualize a wire connecting you and this object together. # Visualize energy flowing from the object to you. Take just enough that you need. If you are taking from a person, you should always ask for permission before linking or taking energy. Not doing so may result in negative consequences. You may also gather energy that is around you, called ambient energy. Instead of creating a link simply visualize the energy around you coming into you. Releasing energy is done when one feels like they have too much energy, or they simply want to get rid of some of the energy they have. The above can simply be done in reverse. Warning: *Some people report that having a lack of energy makes them feel tired. *Having too much energy may cause you to overload, resulting in headaches among other negative effects. See Also *Psi ball *Constructs *Shielding *Programming *Visualization External Links *Energy Manipulation A Pocket Guide Energy Manipulation Category:All Abilities